And the World Listened 12
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: When he called out to her, she stopped and listened. When they cried out in a silent plea, she listened. But when it was her turn to cry out to them, they didn't listen. They ignored her. But maybe...just maybe...they'll listen this time...


**Hello fellow fanfictioners! This is my entry to Scarheart's contest- which you should join by the way- and I hope you enjoy it.**

**And The World Listened (12)**

All was quiet. Save for the small rustle of the ever plentiful prey, and the gentle winds blowing through the land. From the bare and endless mores, to the dense undergrowth, and to the swaying of trees, whose branches seem to extend skyward, in its own attempt to reach what lies beyond the star filled skies.

The everlasting night sky gleamed with plentiful stars, though...these stars, where if anything...different, a dark red color was added to these stars' normally golden glow, it gave it a bloody and seemingly _evil _tint, but a single silver-white moon shone out among the rest. Standing out like a snow white rose, among its blood red sisters.

Untouched, and pure...

A single cat, with stars, seeming to fly off her dark gray pelt like sparks from a burning fire, made her way across this endless field. Her cream white paws padded across the cool grass softly, her silver blue eyes scanned the area, and her gaze landed on the top of a gently sloping hill, with a single maple tree standing out among the rest.

The star-pelted she-cat made her way to the top of the hill, before silently taking a seat besides the maple tree's strong and sturdy trunk. A river flowed around it, reeds growing in plentiful bushes and fish swimming in its waters. A soft and gentle breeze blew its way across the field, picking up stray leaves and twigs in its way. It gently caressed the she-cats delicate frame, and slightly ruffled her smooth dark gray fur.

She closed her eyes, in a look of slight bliss, letting her mind flow freely with the wind. As it blew in all directions, scattering itself across this endless nighttime land. But, as the wind died down, so did the she-cat's slight moment of bliss, and peace. Once the wind had fully died down, dropping the leaves and twigs it had previously picked up, the she-cat fully opened her eyes.

My name is Song.

Though, the place I am currently at is not the StarClan the clan cats spoke of. No, this is what we cats like to call...Haven.

This is the place, where all the cats; kittypets, rouges, loners, and the like, that didn't believe in the clan cats' precious StarClan go.

And if you haven't noticed by now, I'm dead.

This is where I live now, in this peaceful place named Haven. Where the name came from, I'm not quite sure; it was just passed down from cat to cat. Though, I feel as if the name contradicts itself. Because majority of the cats here, often have angry, regretful, or sad faces,

Why?

My guess is that they had something they weren't able to accomplish in their life while they still walked the earth of the living. There was something they regretted, or were unable to accomplish. But, eventually, most of them are able to move on. And incase you're wondering, no, I am not one of these cats.

Though, there is one thing I do regret. It's a mistake I made, while I still walked the world of the living.

I saved a life.

To be a bit more detailed, one could say I've saved many lives. Yet, there was one life in particular, I realize now, I should have never saved.

My story starts many, many, _many _moons ago. Back to when I was the age- of how the clan cats would describe- of a new apprentice. I was a young loner, living my life alone. I wasn't lonely, I was actually quite satisfied with my life, hunting for myself, making the occasional loner or kittypet friend, and living my life peacefully.

It was a simple, regular day for me, I was stalking a mouse, and only once I pounced on it, did I realize I had strayed farther into the forest, and then I normally would. Part of me, thinks it was fate that this mouse led me into the forest, and another half, thought it was a curse.

My mother had told me stories, of cats who lived and in very large groups, living deep in the forest. She told me they believed in talking dead cats, had nine lives, and ate kittypets- cats that lived with housefolk.

Pure curiosity, had been what drove me to travel deeper into the forest and there, did I meet my very first clan cat.

A cat that would change my life forever.

The tom had pounced onto my back and dug his claws into my dark gray pelt, with a fierce hiss. All of this had happened so suddenly, that for a moment I felt fear course through my veins at the unexpected attack.

And then instinct had kicked in and I rolled over onto my back, crushing the opposing cat with my weight. He had let out a hiss of pain and his grip on my pelt loosened, I immediately shot up and turned around to face my attacker. With teeth bared, claws unsheathed, and my fur fluffed out, making me look twice my size.

The attacker seemed to be caught off guard at first by my sudden counter attack, and then I was caught off guard when he sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws and looked at me with a curious tilt of his black head.

"Hi, I'm Crowpaw, who're you?"

I had merely crouched there, unable to comprehend those few words he had spoken. I blinked stupidly and looked at him with a slightly parted jaw.

"What? Mouse got your tongue?" he joked and I straightened myself out.

I sat a few tail-lengths away from this strange cat and looked at him warily, still tensed incase he decided to try something. Which for some reason, I found myself unable to believe that this cat would hurt me in that kind of way. I had given myself a quick shake of my head, scolding myself for letting my guard down around a potential enemy.

"You _do _realize that you just _attacked _me, and now, you're asking for my _name_?" I had asked confused, not quite sure if this cat was right in the head.

He let out a small chuckle of amusement and I felt my cream white tipped ear twitch in annoyance.

"Sorry about that, but you _were _straying onto RiverClan territory- hey, what's a kittypet like you doing out here in the forest anyway?" he asked curiously, padding over to me and taking a seat next to me.

I glared at the tom and promptly stood up and moved a few more tail-lengths away from the cat before answering, "I'll have you know, I am surely _not _a kittypet, I'm a loner. And sorry for intruding onto your territory, I was stalking a mouse and I didn't realize I had strayed so far into the forest, so I'll go now." I said simply, getting up to leave.

"W-wait!" Crowpaw said hurriedly rushing over to stand in front of me and blocking my path "I didn't even get your name yet!"

"You don't need to _know _my name, and you happen to be blocking my path, so please move." I said through gritted teeth, this cat was starting to get on my nerves.

"W-well...you were on my clan's territory! Yeah! So I could take you there by force to have you interrogated!" he said smugly and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." I stated coolly, before padding around him and started to walk away.

"Wait! Please!" he pleaded, "Can you tell me your name at least?"

I stopped and listened, before answering curtly.

_She stopped and listened to hear his words..._

"It's Song." I said simply then brushing past him once more.

"Wait! Can you please stop and listen to me?"

I stopped, and turned around with my pelt bristling slightly, and my eyes starting to narrow.

_She had stopped and listened when he had asked once more..._

"_What_?" I snapped, losing my patience with this cat. I stopped and turned around to listen to what this cat had to say so badly.

"Whoa, no need to snap, sheesh"- I rolled my eyes and waited to listen.

...

"Well?" I pressed on and he looked confused.

"What?"

I hung my head, and sighed- my suspicions were confirmed- this cat was _definitely _not right in the head.

"You asked me to wait, so I'm waiting...?" I continued and his ears turned pink with embarrassment.

"U-u-um, w-w-well...w-will you, uh, umm-"

"If you don't hurry up and spit it out I'm going to leave." I warned and he suddenly looked frantic.

"N-no! Don't leave! Um! Will you meet me here again? Please?" he pleaded and I looked curiously into his amber tinted with gray eyes.

"...Why?"

"I-I've never met a cat like you before, and I'd really, _really _like it if we could...um...maybe...become friends?" he said, saying the last part in a rushed way, almost making it impossible to decode.

I searched the black cat's amber and gray gaze, looking for some hint of emotion that would say he was up to no good. A feeling on confusion swept over me when I found not a trace of evil intent in his eyes, the only thing I had found, was a mixture of different emotions; pleading, hope, desperateness, and just a hint of something else, something I couldn't describe.

What I said next confused me even more.

"..I'll meet you here, but I won't promise you anything about being friends, and if you're up to no good, I _do _promise you you'll regret it." I said calmly and was throw even _farther _into confusion when a look of pure joy invaded his eyes.

"Really? Promise you'll meet me here tomorrow?" he said pressing on and I simply nodded.

"Like I said, but no promises about being friends." I said briskly and took off, running back to my den.

"I'll take it! Sun-high tomorrow okay? Don't forget!" he called after me, and I merely waved my tail in response.

As I slowed my pace after a little while, I sat down and thought about what just happened. But my thoughts were rudely interrupted as a joyous yowl sounded across the forest. I flinched, and looked back the way I came before shaking my head, and padding back to my makeshift den.

That cat was without a doubt, not right in the head.

...

I, Crowpaw of RiverClan, was without a doubt, in love.

With a dreamy sigh, I rested my head on my paws and thought back to our encounter.

I had just been doing a bit of a solo hunt after Nightstorm had said I was probably ready to try hunting alone. Of course I was absolutely ecstatic, but _no _feeling could compare to how I felt meeting..._her_.

I was prowling around, looking for any sign of prey and I spotted a mouse. I had dropped into a hunters crouch, and padded forward silently. As I prepared myself to pounce, a flash of dark gray fur landed neatly on the mouse and dealt a swift blow to the mouse. An unfamiliar scent had invaded my senses and with an angry hiss, I launched myself at the intruder.

How dare some _kittypet _try and steal hard earned _RiverClan _prey!

I heard the cat beneath me give a startled yelp and felt them freeze in shock. With a flash of satisfaction I dug my claws into their shoulders and that seemed to wake them up, for they rolled over onto their back, effectively crushing me beneath them.

I gave a hiss of pain and got, up prepared to fight back when I stopped, frozen in shock.

That was when I fell...hard.

She was _beautiful. _With her dark gray pelt, currently fluffed out to make her look twice her size looked so..._soft_..., I noted she had two cream white front paws, with lighter gray paws in the back, cream white fur on her ear tips, chest, and tail tip, she had fiery silver blue eyes that had a mixture of anger, and maybe a trickle of fear.

Of course, I didn't let myself fall completely in love with her yet, for she still could be a potential enemy to me and my clanmates.

But, I felt for some reason that she didn't look like a killer. So I relaxed a bit, sat down- wrapping my tail around my paws, and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Crowpaw, who're you?"

I was defiantly relieved once I learned she was a loner, and not a cat from an opposing clan. Though she did seem a bit rude, stubborn, and a little cold. I felt myself drawn to her. Drawn to her, like a hunter to it's prey...but you know, without the whole killing and eating her part.

And I felt a shiver of anticipation run through me at the thought of seeing her tomorrow. I wanted to know all I can about her- her favorite prey, what she likes, her past, anything!

I guess this is what they call love at first sight.

"...Crowpaw...are you okay?" I heard a voice ask worriedly.

"Huh?" I asked confused looking up into the worried face of my sister- Jaypaw.

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Fine, wonderful, ecstatic..." I sighed happily and Jaypaw gave me a look.

She sat down next to me and gently started to give my ear comforting licks, "Spill it Crowpaw, ever since you've come back from that solo hunting session you've been acting really weird. A lot of us are worried, _I'm _worried. You can talk to me."

I cast her a side glance and pondered it for a moment...I wanted to tell her, but I didn't even know if I'd meet Song again...

"Right now, it's nothing really, but later if something _does _happen, I promise I'll tell you." I said quietly and she gave me a weird look before shrugging and returning to giving me warm and loving licks.

I let my eyes scan over the camp; Hawkstar was discussing something with Echowhisper and Owltalon, Cloudpaw was talking very animatedly with Skypaw, with the latter continuing to cast me eager glances- to which I had no clue why...- and Moonblossom was warming herself in a shade of sun, with her kits; Lilykit, Emberkit, and Darkkit playing around her.

I felt a small shiver run up my spine at the sight of Darkkit, something about that tom just didn't seem right with me...

I gave myself a quick shake, and pushed away any bad thoughts, replacing them with the thought of seeing Song again.

...

I tried to sort out my thoughts as I padded through the forest. _Why was I meeting this cat? _That single question rang loud and clear throughout my head, and odd enough, I couldn't think of a single good answer to it.

I just couldn't figure it out- why didn't I just leave when I had the chance? I shook my head and started walking with a more determined look in my eyes, as confusing as this was, I had told the cat I would meet him, and I am a cat of my word.

I picked up Crowpaw's scent- Crowpaw...strange name...ah! Focus Song, focus.

I gave my pelt a quick shake and slowly padded forward into the clearing. Crowpaw had his back facing away from me; I felt a small flicker of surprise that he had actually shown up. He looked quite anxious, from the constant twitching of his ear, and how he continued to shift from paw to paw.

I let my tail brush the ground to alert him of my presence and he quickly turned around with hopeful eyes. I was momentarily startled by the relief that washed over his features at my presence.

"Song! You actually came!" he said sounding surprised, and I felt a flicker of annoyance.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" I asked raising an amused eyebrow.

He instantly looked horrified and started to shake his head fiercely, "Of course not! I mean, I just wasn't sure...well you were...uh.."

"Relax." I purred, amused "I'm a cat of my word, when I promise something, I'll see it through."

"That's great! I mean, that's a really noble thing!" he praised and I let out another amused purr.

"So why is it that you want me here so badly?" I asked curiously, sitting down and wrapping my tail around my paws.

"Oh! Well, I was really hoping we could get to know each other? Like...what's your favorite prey! Or...uh..umm..." he trailed off looking utterly lost and I felt something warm trickle its way into my heart.

Annoyance perhaps?

"Why don't you tell me about...that Clan you spoke of?" I suggested curiously, I had heard him mention it once or twice, and the odd name captured my interest.

"Huh?" he looked at me confused and I merely gave him a look and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! Sorry, wasn't paying attention there...RiverClan? Sure! Well, for starters, there are five clans in this area- do you know what clans are?"

"..They're the cats that eat kittypets, talk to dead cats, and have nine lives right?"

"...Ahah, not exactly, we really don't eat kittypets- they wouldn't make to good of a meal anyway." Crowpaw joked and I let out a small bit of laughter.

"And we talk to something called StarClan, though not all of us, it's mostly the medicine cats or leaders who talk to StarClan, medicine cats are cats who are trained to heal other cats, and leaders are the ones that are granted nine lives from StarClan."

"What is this StarClan? And why only the leaders? Why not all cats?"

"Well, StarClan is were all of our ancestors live, it's where cats go once they've died, and they watch over us. For the leader thing, well, if all cats where given nine lives leaders won't be so special anymore right?" he answered swiftly and I felt a flicker of surprise, this cat seemed like such a mouse-brain, and here he was, speaking like a wise older cat.

"What are clans exactly though?" I looked at him with interest, maybe this cat was more than he seemed.

"Clan cats are cats that live together in a group, we have territory we mark with borders and scent markers, there are five clans living here, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and then StarClan. WindClan are known for being very fast, fast enough to run at the same pace as a rabbit! ShadowClan are pretty well known for hunting in the more marshy lands, while ThunderClan are climbers.

"Now, for RiverClan, well, if I do say so myself I think our clan is awesome." Crowpaw said rather smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what _makes _your..clan...so 'awesome'" I questioned, looking at the black tom with amusement.

"Well we're the best swimmers! And fishers-"

"You eat fish?" I asked shocked and he nodded.

"It's pretty good actually, and no clan can hunt or swim like we do, and we learn some really cool moves in the water to!" he boasted.

"Huh, what else?" I pressed on.

And so, Crowpaw launched into a full-out explanation on what the clans did and how they followed something called the warrior code. I was without a doubt, impressed, the thought of how these cats interested me greatly, but not enough to join them.

Why?

I personally thought, what they thought was a strength, was a weakness, and ultimately, it would be their greatest downfall.

These cats were born to trust each other no matter what; they had no doubts about each other, or thought their clanmates were bad. I, being a loner, was born to trust me, and only myself, sure I could make the occasional friend, and live with some close cats that I could rely on like I did now, but, all my trust was truly only in myself.

As Crowpaw and I continued to spend time here, before I realized it, it was already sun-down and I gave Crowpaw an apologetic glance.

"Looks like we'll have to meet here tomorrow." I purred, getting up and starting to pad away.

Crowpaw sat there for a moment trying to register what I had just said, his eyes lit up with joy once he finally realized what was going on.

"Do you mean you'll meet me here again?"

"What do you think?" I called over my shoulder with a playful grin before taking of into a sprint to tell Coda of my new friend.

...

And that's how it went on. With Crowpaw meeting me in that little clearing everyday, we talked, played, fooled around, we did many things together. He told me about the cats in his clan, about his sister, and many other things. After time, I had found myself eventually falling for the tom, and I was quite happy learning that he felt the same.

Before we knew it, time was passing by fast, we had been meeting for several moons now, and Crowpaw had suggested me meeting his clan, of course I was very hesitant at this. I had already met his sister, Jaypaw, and she was very excepting of our relationship, though off course, she threatened to make me wish I was never kitted if I ever broke her brother's heart.

Crowpaw wanted me to join his clan, but I on the other hand was quite happy with being a loner. He was very persistent, on the subject, but my answer stayed the same, I didn't want to join the clan. I loved him, I did, enough to die for him, but I just wasn't willing to join his clan.

Then it happened...the attack which gave birth to a whole new evil...

...

I silently made my way to the clearing, my heart warming at the thought of seeing Crowpaw again. I sat down in the familiar spot in the clearing and waited. A small trickle a worry planted itself in my heart, Crowpaw was always the one here first, and it was never me.

Then, the sound of bloodcurdling screeches and yowls made its way to my ears. I felt fear claw at my heart as a shiver ran down my spine, I stood up and sprinted towards the sound.

Yes, I know, it's the most mouse-brained thing to do, when you hear a screech like that, you should run the other way right? But, if anything happened to Crowpaw...

I hastily shook the horrid thoughts that had invaded my mind away, and put on an extra burst of speed. Suddenly, a spot of black fur came bowling into me. I gave a startled yowl, and leaped back, unsheathing my claws.

"Crowpaw!" I cried, breathing a sigh of relief.

Though that moment of relief was soon gone when I took a second glance at him. His silky black fur was matted with dirt and blood, patches of fur had been torn out and claw marks streaked his sides. My eyes widened in horror at the sight before me, he panted heavily, though relief shone in his eyes when he realized it was me.

"What happened to you?" I shouted, covering him in licks and inspecting his wounds.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, and what he said next sent me spiraling down into the dark pit that is fear.

"...Badgers...a lot of them, they've attacked our camp, where horribly out-numbered, they took us by surprise." He panted, legs shaking as if any moment they would give out.

I stared in horror, at a lost for words. I had seen badgers here and there, but never fought them, Mike had said he fought off one of them once, but I didn't pay to much attention to that loner's old tales.

"I came back to warn you, I need you to go to the twoleg's place, you'll be safe there, hide out in garden, _anything _just get away from here. Now." He said sternly, looking at me with determined eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That's a load of fox-dung!" I shouted angrily "I'm not going to some two-leg home, you said so yourself right? You're out-numbered, I'm going back with you to fig-"

"_NO!_" Crowpaw shouted harshly, and I flinched, he had never used a tone like that with me.

He noticed me flinch and he licked my ear apologetically, "I'm sorry my sweet Song, but I could never live with myself if something happened to you. If you were killed because I asked you to fight with me..._please, _just listen to me, I want you to be safe, we'll be fine, Hawkstar's already sent warriors to WindClan, and if they don't help there's still ShadowClan _and_...ThundeClan." he said grudgingly.

I looked into his eyes, and then slowly, I nodded and he pressed himself against me and purred softly.

"I'll be fine, please, stay safe." He whispered before taking off back to his clan.

I watched as his black pelt disappeared and then took off at a speed that would rival the clan that Crowpaw called WindClan. My claws dug into the ground, on my way I muttered words of apology to Crowpaw in my head.

I was headed for the two-leg place, but for a whole different reason.

I silently prayed with all my might that they would be there.

_When he asked her to...she didn't listen..._

_But she listened...to their unspoken cry..._

...

I slashed at a badger with unsheathed claws. I was fighting side by side with Rainsoul, the warrior leaped onto the badger's back and I bared my teeth in a furious hiss, as I bit down on its leg.

The badger gave an angry bellow before shaking himself and throwing Rainsoul off, its claws raked down my back, and I bit down harder, feeling the horrid taste of its blood enter my mouth.

The sound of cats screeching battle cries echoed around the camp and the smell of fear scent and anger invaded my senses. I leaped away from one of the badger's swipes, and my position was taken over by Darkpaw.

The apprentice nodded at me and I made my way to help defend the nursery with Emberpaw, and Owltalon. I was able to fight much more easily now knowing that my sweet Song was safe. I was worried she would do something outrageous and join the fight, but I knew she was safe and sound at the two-leg-

"Attack!" a furious yowl echoed throughout the RiverClan camp and confusion crashed over me in a wave.

That voice, that sweet sounding voice...sounded so much like...

My eyes widened in shock and horror as I saw Song's soft dark gray pelt charge down the sloping entrance to the RiverClan camp, a whole group of unknown cats followed behind her with fierce looks on their faces.

No. No, no, no, no, _no! _I silently yowled in my head, what was she doing here! I had told her specifically not to come!

I watched in horror as Song leaped onto the back of a badger, her band of cats doing the same. It took a few minutes for my clan to register that these cats were on our side, and they began to fight once more, with newfound strength. Our eyes met and she flashed me an apologetic smile, before disappearing under the withering mass of fighting cats and badgers.

I kicked into action and charged after her, an unknown tom barreled past me, with a badger at his heels, I spotted Darkpaw leaping onto the back of another badger, and I nearly froze at the sight of the look on his face.

It was filled with rage...such a _dark _rage. He looked as if something had been ruined, and then I followed his gaze, it wasn't on the badger he was attacking; it was on my dear little Song.

Shaking the feeling of foreboding off my pelt I continued my way towards Song, Darkpaw was probably looking at a badger, or I was just imagining things. But the feeling of rage hit me as well at the sight in front of me; a badger had picked up Song with a paw and looked ready to rip her throat out. My brave little Song bared her teeth with a furious hiss and slashed at the badger.

I lunged at it with a furious screech and bit down hard onto its throat. It roared with pain and dropped Song, now trying to get me off. I bit down once more before leaping away to stand protectively in front of Song.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her!" I hissed.

...

Relief washed over me when Crowpaw arrived to my rescue, as much as I hated being helped, I wasn't stupid. Suddenly my eyes locked on a dark gray tabby pelt a few tail-lengths away, the tom looked like an apprentice and he was pinned to the ground by a badger paw. My eyes widened in horror as the badger bent down about to deliver the final bite.

I launched myself at the enemy and clawed furiously at its back, the tom underneath slipped out of its grasp and looked at me with gratitude. I froze when that gratitude turned to realization and the rage. I shook my head and returned to attacking the badger; I spotted Leo and Black fighting side by side with a RiverClan warrior and felt a flash of pride for my friends.

"They're retreating!" Jaypaw shouted.

I looked towards the entrance and sure enough the last of the badgers, including the one I had just attacked, were lumbering away. When the last white and black tail disappeared the clan broke into victorious yowls, with the cats from the two-leg place joining in.

...

I watched silently from my place beside the medicine cat den, lucky enough, few cat's had been killed in this attack, but they were good cats, according to Crowpaw. Their medicine cat, Goldencloud, was rushing about, with her apprentice Streampaw at her heels.

My wounds had already been treated, but I couldn't shake off the words that tom I had saved said to me.

"_You ruined everything! Everything! You shouldn't have come, you weren't supposed to come! And now you'll regret it! I promise you that."_

The tom's words echoed darkly in my head, that was defientely a threat. But, what did I ruin? I shook my head, and tried to think of happy thoughts as I looked at Crowpaw, sitting tall, with his sister Jaypaw, at the foot of a large rock, that their leader Hawkstar stood on.

"Cats of RiverClan, we have suffered a great deal today, being attacked by badgers, and losing very close friends, and loyal warriors. Though, now, is as great a time as any to celebrate our victory, not with mourning, but with the ceremony of two new warriors!"

Cheers and yowls of approval rang throughout the camp and I smiled warmly, as Crowpaw sat up straighter.

"I, Hawkstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice." He stated looking at Jaypaw, "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior. Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold and protect the code with your life?"

"I do." Jaypaw said firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Jaypaw from this moment on you will be known as Jayflight. StarClan honors your bravery and justice, and we accept you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

The clan greeted the new warrior with cries and cheers of "Jayflight! Jayflight!" and I watched anxiously as Crowpaw stepped foreword.

"Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this clan with your life."

I saw a small flicker of uncertainty in Crowpaw's eyes as his gaze flickered to me and back to his leader "...I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Crowpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Crowheart, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

I yowled Crowheart's named as loud as possible, along with his fellow clan mates as he beamed with pride before casting Hawkstar a glance. The tabby nodded before raising his head again.

"Song, please step foreword."

Shocked, I slowly made my way towards the large rock and looked up at Hawkstar.

"Song, Crowheart has informed me of your willingness to help our clan, and how you lead all those other loners into this battle against the badgers. I speak for my clan," he cast a glance at each cat before returning his gaze on me "That we would be more than welcome to offer you a home with us."

I stared at the leader with wide eyes, at a lost for words. I looked at the other cats around me, my friends had already left for the two-leg place, Crowheart was looking at me with hopeful eyes and Jayflight looked expectant, the other cats in Crowheart's clan looked slightly wary about excepting a stranger into the clan, while others looked at me warmly.

I took a deep breath, I already knew my answer.

"Hawkstar, as much as I am honored by how you are willing to except me into this clan, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."

The camp became deathly silent and I felt Crowheart's eyes burn into my pelt.

"May I ask why?" Hawkstar questioned no bitterness in his voice.

"For one thing, I am quite content with my life as a loner, second, the clan life is not something I can find myself adapting to, though if I may, I ask you for your permission to come and visit." I said softly, and locked with his gray eyes.

"Very well...I will grant you your request; you will always be welcomed in RiverClan."

A few cats looked shocked, while others had scowls on their faces; dew had settled looks- as if they might have been suspecting such an answer.

With a respectful dip of my head I stood up and made my way past the cats that parted to let me go by, I could feel Crowheart's eyes follow my every paw step. As soon as I made it past the tunnel leading to their camp I took off at a fast sprint. Letting my paws carry me wherever they seemed to go.

The scenery passed by in a blur as I ran as fast as I could, until my legs screamed for me to stop. Heading their cry I slowed to a trot, to a walk, and finally a complete stop. I looked around to see where I had ended up and my eyes widened in shock at what I saw before me.

It was a pool of almost silver looking water, its reflection clear and untainted. Hesitantly, I took careful paw steps towards it and lowered my head to stare into my reflection. Silver blue eyes looked back at me, and I found myself lost in my own gaze.

Crowheart had often commented on how open they were, seeming to show my every emotion...a open door to my soul, as he had stated it. Looking at my own face, I couldn't help but agree.

My eyes seemed to show a storm of emotions, something close to...fear? Seemed to shine the brightest, but clouding it was determination, and slight sadness. I nearly jumped as suddenly a pair of amber with grey tinted eyes joined my reflection, but quickly relaxed as I recognized them as Crowheart's.

We seem to have sat there in silence for what seemed like a moon, his pelt barely touched mine, and every time either of us shifted, they brushed, causing an electrical shock to pulse through me. I would have enjoyed this moment much more if it weren't for the crackling tension that seemed to create a barrier between us.

I knew what he was going to say...the hurt and betrayal shone brightly in those beautiful amber eyes that I had found myself falling in love with.

"...Why?" he finally spoke, his voice coming out soft... almost scared like.

I averted my eyes, at first not able to find an answer, as if a tough piece of prey had been caught in my throat.

"Song...please answer me..." he said softly, I flinched at the pain in his voice; slowly I turned to look him in the eye.

_She listened to his plea..._

"Crowheart...I...the life of a clan cat just didn't suit me you know? I...like my life as a loner...and I don't really want to be tied down to one thing..."

Suddenly my eyes widened in horror at the realization of what I had just said. Before I could take it back it was to late, Crowheart's eyes flashed with what was pain...such a strong pain, and hurt fill his usually happy eyes.

"Crowheart, wait! That's not-"

"It's not what!" he hissed angrily, rage pooling into his amber eyes, "You've said enough Song...you don't want to be tied down, then why don't you just go. GO! Leave then!"

I flinched, his words hurting me more than any wound possibly could.

"Crowheart-"

"No. Just stop..." he shook his head, eyes filling with betrayal. "I thought you loved me Song...I loved you so much...I thought we could be happy together...I felt like I'd finally found the cat that could complete me."

I opened my mouth to speak but instead he let out a long, bitter laugh.

"You must be laughing at me now right? Right? Of how stupid I must've been to actually believe that a loner...a no good loner would understand what it means to love...to be _loyal_." He said bitterly, "Oh how wrong I was..." he shook his head.

I watched, frozen stiff as he got up and started to pad away...something in me screamed not to let him go, to stop being a scared little mouse, I was better than this!

"Crowheart wait! Please! Just listen to me!" I shouted- no_ pleaded_.

He stopped in his tracks, and for a minute a feeling of hope fluttered inside me, like a bird making for the sky, in hopes of escaping its predator.

"There's nothing else to listen to Song...goodbye." he said coldly and took off, disappearing from my view.

_When she called out...he didn't listen..._

I looked on at the spot he had momentarily just been in, his scent seemed to suffocate me...but I felt nothing...nothing but a cold emptiness that filled the happiness that used to reside whenever he would be near. My eyes were filled with grief and sorrow, nothing else could be said...just a few simple words had broken the love that we had shared for moons...and what we thought was many more moons to come.

I felt my head droop...the pride I held seeming to leave me quicker than blood flowing form a wound...all light seemed to have faded from my eyes, leaving a dull...useless color.

Without a word...I left...just as he had told me to...I listened.

_When he spoke to her...she listened..._

...

A few moons had passed since our parting...I had learned several things after we left, and strived to take care of myself. My loner friends had noticed the change in me, and we seemed to have drifted apart, I kept to myself, unable to trust or stand being in the presence of another cat.

It sickened me that Crowheart leaving me had broken me so easily. I was not this weak cat! I should be my proud self, if he didn't need me, I didn't need him.

But...no matter how hard I tried I felt myself yearning for him...the warm brush of his pelt against mine...the little squeak that seemed to come from him ever so silently whenever he was about to purr...I missed him.

Yet, there was a small part of me that felt hate...burning hate in a fire so strong it even surprised me...

And to add to everything else, rumors had started to flow around about cats being killed off, one after another...and not just any cats...

Clan cats.

I won't lie to you, I was afraid for Crowheart...even if that no good piece of fox-dung had left me...I've said it before...there was some part of me that still yearned for him.

Stupid part of me.

...

I shifted uneasily on my paws as I prowled around Riverclan territory... I just had to check, I just had to know if he was alright.

No matter how badly I wanted to rip his face off.

My ears pricked at the sound of rustling in the bushes ahead; carefully I padded forward and peeked around to see what was going on.

Seeing nothing in the space in front I shook my head, thinking it was a squirrel-

I gave a startled screech as an unexpected weight leapt on top of me, I hissed and rolled over, trying to get the offending thing off my back, when I felt the grip slacken I instantly hopped back a few paces and glared.

A snowy white she-cat stood before me with hate filled sky blue eyes. I tensed, preparing to attack if she made another move.

"Well isn't it just _wonderful _to see your face again." She hissed and I narrowed my eyes.

"And who might you be?" I answered back just as harshly, not liking this she-cat at all.

"Me? Oh, I'm Skysong...or to put it in another way for you...Crowheart's _mate_." She smirked at me and I felt claws dig into my heart.

Crowheart's mate?

I put on a look of indifference, not giving the she-cat the satisfaction of seeing how badly that wounded me.

"Your point?"

"No point at all little _Song_. Just thought I'd inform you that Crowheart's moved on, and thank the Dark Forest for that." She laughed coldly, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I could care less about that piece of old prey, we're done. He means nothing to me anymore." I said boredly, casually flicking my ear.

"Like I said...just thought it was something you'd like to know...before you _die!_" she yowled lunging at me, claws unsheathed.

I batted her away and pounced on her back, she went limp and I groaned at the unexpected weight, she slipped through my claws and turned on me, slashing at my face. I felt blood pour into my eye, and I hissed angrily, swiping at her side.

Feeling a smirk of satisfaction make its way to my face as she fell, and I pounced again, pinning her down, and scratching her left and right.

With a sudden burst of boldness I bent down and whispered a few words into her ear. Her eyes widened and she gave a screech of rage, and flew up, lunging at me, with a full intent on killing.

"He's mine! Mine!" she hissed, scratching at me blindly.

I felt rage pool into me and I swatted at her head, sending her crashing a few tail-lengths away, and I bent down to look her in the eye.

"He'll never be yours..." I hissed coldly.

"And he'll never be yours either..." she said, eyes lightening up in satisfaction.

Confusion filled me and before I knew it, a cat came barreling into me. I recognized the face of the cat I had saved from the badger attack...the one that hissed at me so hatefully. A look of pride was in his eyes, and a dark smile appeared on his face.

"I told you, you would pay..." he laughed coldly.

Everything seemed to freeze at what happened next, he bit down into my throat and my eyes widened in shock and realization as everything hit me.

I laid there choking on my own blood, I heard more cats approaching and my eyes trailed over to see a familiar black pelt.

...Crowheart?

"Skysong! What happened to you?" he cried out, rushing over to his 'mate's' side. A flicker of pain and betrayal hit me, and I was unable to speak, as more blood poured out of my wound.

So I would have to just lay here? Lay here and wait until my life finally ended?

"Oh it was horrible Crowheart!" she wailed, sending rage into my heart, "This loner attacked me!"

"Loner?" he questioned and looked over to where I lay.

His eyes locked on mine, and I flashed him a bloody smile, despite the blood still pouring out of my neck.

His stood stiff, eyes widened in nothing but complete and utter horror, his jaw fell open and he stood there, unable to register what he was seeing.

"S-song?" he started in a raspy voice, taking a few steps back. "No. no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he cried, rushing to my side.

"How could this have happened? Why? Why her!" he yowled up into the sky in anguish.

"She tried to kill Skysong, I saw it with my own eyes." Darkclaw said stiffly, looking at me with eyes glittering with triumph.

"N...no." I tried to speak, but my voice coming out in a gurgle, what I said barely coming out clear enough to understand.

"H...he's...l-lying...!" I tried to speak, but the patrol of cats just looked at me in shock, and then anger.

"Why would she do that?" Jayflight shouted angrily, coming to my defense.

"She must have been jealous of me and Crowheart...she must've killed the other cats to!" Skysong declared, and the other cats nodded in agreement, and horror filled me.

_They didn't listen to her..._

My eyes trailed over to Crowheart, who was standing in front of me, eyes wide with horror, and despair.

I choked once more on my own blood but tried to cling to whatever life I had left.

"I never stopped loving you Song..." Crowheart whispered, eyes filled with unbearable pain, "I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry..." he gave my ear a useless lick and I locked eyes with him.

The seconds I had left were what I used to transfer all that I felt for him by my eyes, the door to my soul, I let him see the hurt I felt, the pain...

And that I never stopped loving him as well...

The light in my eyes started to fade and Crowheart's eyes widened in horror once more.

Before I left this world, I caught the last thing he said to me.

"I'll find you Song...wait for me...wait for me okay? I'll find you. Wherever you go, I _will _find you."

"Take...take care...of us..." I managed, before feeling my body go stiff.

Everything stopped.

Everything seemed to freeze.

Prey stopped moving, trees' stopped swaying. Leaves stopped rustling, water stopped flowing, dew drops, stopped dripping...

Everything stopped to listened to those last words.

And then...I died with a smile on my face.

...

That was how I died, how I left this world, and entered this place called Haven... my new home. I had watched with cold eyes as Darkclaw's killings continued. As the clans fell to his power, and how they were all under his rule now, the forest was streaked with blood and filled with bones.

There was no need for anything to speak, for the anguished cry of a dying cat always filled in any silence. The cats that were call Starclan had come here before, asking for any help that we may assist them.

_We didn't listen._

When the cats of the Dark Forest came, asking if we wished to join them.

_We didn't listen._

The cats of Haven stuck to ourselves, we let only those we trusted in, and of course welcomed and loners, rouges or kittypets that had met their end.

The cats of Haven were only waiting for a few special cats.

Jayflight...we could have been good friends had my life turned out different...I was sure...she never judged, and supported her brother's love, accepting me as if I were her own sister...

She had a place in Haven with us...

If she came to us..._we would listen_.

And Crowheart...my sweet, sweet, Crowheart...the love of my life...my one and only life...he would always have a place with us...there was no question.

When he came to us...to me...we,_ I_ would listen.

With a sigh, I surveyed the area, even though there were cats filled with regret, there were others happy, and content living in this peaceful world. A small smile made its way to my face, and silently, I sat there waiting.

I was waiting for him.

As I sat there waiting I thought about what had happened.

When he asked, I _listened_.

When he asked again, I _listened_.

When they needed help, I _listened_.

When I cried out, they _didn't_ listen.

But maybe... they might listen this time.

Maybe...they'll listen to the words spoken.

And maybe...just maybe...the world would _listen_...

...

_Epilogue..._

A pure black she-cat slowly and stealthily made her way through the bushes. The stench of blood clouding her senses, but silver blue yes hardened in determination. She was going to find some darn prey even if it killed her.

Hearing a small rustle her eyes snapped towards the little brown figure of a mouse...a bit small...but it would have to do.

With light steps of her black paws, and a flick of her one cream ear, she pounced on the unsuspecting creature. Quickly ending its life.

She smirked in satisfaction and was about to carry of her prize when a rustle was heard. She froze and quickly turned around, fluffing up her fur and glaring at the intruder.

"Come out where I can see you coward!" she hissed.

Slowly... a light ginger tom made his way into the clearing, nervous silver eyes darting around as if worried the cat would attack.

The black she-cat watched the tom closely, taking in his scrawny appearance, and her eyes softened. Sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws, she smiled at the cat.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she chirped and the tom looked at her stunned.

"W-what?" he choked on his words...she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Would you like some?" she asked softly, gesturing to the mouse.

"I couldn't!" he exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh please, you need this mouse more than I do by the looks of it, go ahead and dig in...I won't bite." She added with a playful meow.

Hesitantly the tom padded forward and sat down next to her, looking at her once more for permission she nodded her head and he dug in, taking swift bites.

"What's your name?" she asked when he was done, swiping his tongue around his jaws- obviously that had been the best meal he had in days.

"I'm Fallenpaw." He said softly, looking at the black she-cat with curious eyes, "You?"

"I'm Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Cats used:<strong>

**Song- **dark gray loner, cream front paws, ear tips, chest, and tail tip, she has fiery silver blue eyes and lighter gray hind paws.

**Crowheart(paw)- **pure black tom with amber and grey tinted eyes.

**Jayflight(paw)- **cream she-cat with white paws, and forest green eyes.

**Nightstorm- **night black tom with crystal clear blue eyes.

**Hawkstar- **dark brown tom with white patches and sharp eyes.

**Echowhisper- **tan-and-ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes.

**Owltalon- **light brown tabby tom with holly green eyes.

**Cloudpaw- **fluffy light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Skysong(paw)- **lithe, fluffy white she-cat wit cold sky blue eyes.

**Lilykit- **small, light brown she-cat with white dapples.

**Emberkit(paw)- **dark red tom with sightless blue eyes.

**Darkclaw(paw,kit)- **dark tabby tom with dark red eyes.

**Moonblossom- **silver she-cat with bright gold eyes.

**Coda- **small, kittypet tom friend of Song's, tan body, with snow white paws.

**Leo- **dark blue tom with gold streaks and large amber eyes, loner at the two-leg place.

**Black- **coal black tom with dark blue and gray eyes, loner at the two-leg place.

**Mike- **skinny amber with maple patches lod tom, with clear gray eyes, loner near the forest.

**Rainsoul- **dark gray tom with white dapples, and hard blue eyes.

**Goldencloud- **golden she-cat, warm brown eyes.

**Streampaw- **white-ginger she-cat with random flecks of brown, and purple-blue eyes.

**Fallenpaw- **light ginger tom, with nervous silver eyes.

**Raven- **raven black she-cat with fiery silver blue eyes, and one cream white left ear.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes my entry for Scarheart's contest. Hmm...who is this new Raven and Fallenpaw? I'll leave the possibilities up to you, my lovely readers. I hope some of you were able to pick up the small hints, and I really hope you enjoyed it, and that the length of this one-shot didn't bother you at all. So all I can ask now is that you review, review, review! <strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
